


Child!Natsu X Child!Reader: Why the Dragon?

by Lasercats6



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Dragons, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Princes & Princesses, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasercats6/pseuds/Lasercats6
Summary: It's trick-or-treating time in Fiore and you have a fun night planned for you are your friend, Natsu. So why did he have to go and switch up the plan?





	Child!Natsu X Child!Reader: Why the Dragon?

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> (Y/N)= Your name

Ah, the time of autumn is upon us. Fiore is always a beautiful town, but there is something about autumn that gets everyone in a festive mood. Maybe it's the changing colors of the leaves that inspire those to create, or perhaps it's the dropping temperature so everyone can bring out their comfy sweatshirts and sweaters. One thing is for sure, autumn also means it's spoopy time <strike>(sorry not sorry)</strike>... AKA Halloween, which is a very special holiday for the townsfolk...especially the Fairy Tail Guild. 

You have been a proud member of the guild for a few years now. You've gotten to know everyone there and have made a many wonderful friendships. You would never say this out loud, but your bestest best friend in the whole guild is Natsu (along with Happy, since those two are like two peas in a pod). Sometimes you'd want to be alone with Natsu, but Happy would always be somewhere nearby. It's not like that's a bad thing, but sometimes you want to be with JUST NATSU. Being alone makes your relationship more "romantic", but at the moment it's about as romantic as you are ever going to get. Natsu isn't exactly the brightest guild member and he most certainly isn't the best at reading the atmosphere/mood. He'll never feel the same way about you; if you do ever confess your feelings to him, he would probably laugh it off and think it's a joke.

After thinking things over for a long time, you felt that maybe Halloween would be the perfect time to speak up! Tell him how much you love him in the morning, and then go trick-or-treating for your first date. And if he doesn't share the same feelings as you, well at least it's Halloween and you can wear a mask to hide your tears? You try not to think about the latter option, besides, you have just created a fool-proof plan that will just have to work! Tomorrow, your plan will be set in motion.

\--TIMESKIP TO THE MORNING!!-- 

Halloween is finally here! It's a holiday that many lots of people in Fiore love. It's a time when anybody can be anybody (or anything).

"What? Why do you want to dress up as a dragon this year? Doesn't that seem a little cliche for you?" You asked, hoping Natsu would catch your drift. Maybe he'll realize that this issue is more than just the costumes. 

"And so what if it is? I like dragons and I was told that I can dress up as whatever I wanted within the theme. Happy and I are doing a pair costume anyway, so it all works out." Natsu replied, while laying out his outfit on his bed.

First of all, it should be you and Natsu doing the pair costume, not Happy. Second of all, you had to admit, it was a really nice costume. The two of them must have worked real hard on it. But that's not how this was supposed to play out. Your little gang agreed to all dress up as storybook characters. With that, you were hoping that you would be the princess and Natsu would be your dashing knight! Happy can be the trusty steed or something. But obviously, if you were the princess, then Natsu could be your prince charming and, according to fairy tale rules, the princess and the prince will fall madly in love and live happily ever after! 

Yeah, Natsu didn't get the memo. Of course, why would he? He isn't the type to get hung up on things such as love. He probably wanted to be a dragon because he thinks they are awesome. 

"I bet he thinks all of the kids will be envious of him. Maybe he thinks that having such an impressive costume would somehow get him the most candy." you thought to yourself, while watching Natsu light up just talking about how awesome tonight will be. You couldn't help but let out a gentle sigh and laugh things off. Until...

"Wait?! If you are going as a dragon, what will Happy be?" you demanded, almost sounding like you're panicking. 

"Oh yeah, that's the best part! Since I'm going to be the dragon, Happy is going to be the knight! And he'll be riding on my back tonight as we fly around town getting candy. We are going to look so freaking cool!" he replied proudly. 

"No no no! This is not what was supposed to happen! But it's too late to tell them to switch outfits, not that they could since Happy is like way smaller than Natsu. Ugh! Why did Natsu have to be the dragon? Now what am I going to do?" you question yourself as you turn your back on your pink haired friend. You were clearly sweating nervously, but Natsu didn't think much of it. 

"Where is Happy anyway? You two are always glued to each other, it's weird not seeing him get his costume ready too." 

"Ha ha, Happy is just doing some last minute shopping for us, he'll be back in a little while." said your eager friend.

"Oh ok. Uh, well, I guess I will see you at the guild hall tonight." you finish off with a low, almost defeated tone.

"Yeah ok! Hey, what will you be dressed as? Ah, forget it, I'll figure it out." he shouted, back turned to you as you saw your way out the door. 

\--TIMESKIP AGAIN--

You sat near the front entrance of the guild, nervously twiddling your fingers. What was going to be the best night ever has now turned out to be just a real dread, and it hasn't even started yet! At least you'll get to see this infamous "freaking cool" costume Natsu was so satisfied with. Your own costume wasn't anything special, at least you didn't think so anymore. It took you a long time to design and create this outfit. You had help from some of the other guild members when sewing the darn thing, but this was mostly a one woman show. You should be proud of what you made, but your thoughts were so clouded by what would happen later tonight that you just didn't seem to care.

Your costume went like this: a fairly long, dark emerald green dress with short, puffy sleeves. There's lots of complimenting colored ribbons all around your waist area and skirt. You had your wand, golden tiara, and glass slippers all polished and shiny. Your hair was put in an up-do, so then you could show your face a little more and not get your hair tangled in your tiara. Little to no make-up was required, since you didn't want to over do it.

Suddenly, as you were looking over your outfit for the umpteenth time, there was a loud banging sound from the door.

"Ooowwww. My bad, thought the door would open the other way."

Oh boy, here they come...

"Yes, hello, 'tis I...Sir Happy of Fiore!! I have come with my trusty dragon-steed Natsu in order to get candy!" Happy said triumphantly, with Natsu stomping his way towards you.

There costume was basically what you expected. Happy was wearing your stereotypical knights armor, with a blue feather on top to match is fur. Natsu's dragon suit was a full body one. The snout of the dragon came up over his hair and drooped in front of his forehead. There was even teeth coming out from his mouth, probably blocking some of his sight. Dark, ember red scales lined the whole suit from snout to tail. Two little yellow wings popped up from his back, flapping with every stomp he took. And his tail was swishing like crazy, he'll probably hit someone with it.

"Oh my gosh, that is actually really cute. But dang it, Natsu would look so good in uniform." you thought to yourself, starting to sweat nervously again. 

"Hey (Y/N)!" the duo said in perfect unison. 

"Oh hi! Wow, you guys look really good. All of that hard work paid off." you said, trying to hide a blush that was slowly creeping up on your face. You felt a little embarrassed thinking that Happy wouldn't be able to pull this outfit off, but it looked good on him. He was such a cute little knight. Maybe having Happy as your prince wouldn't be so bad?

... What? No, that would be weird. 

Natsu could tell that something was off with you, you're usually so cheerful and excited, especially on such a wonderful holiday. What could be wrong? He had to get to the bottom of it.

"Hey Happy, do you mind getting off and giving (Y/N) and I some time to talk?" the scaly dragon-boy asked. 

"Aye sir! Do you want me to go and get the-"

"Shhh!! Don't say anything in front of her! It will ruin the surprise!" Natsu fired back, cutting Happy off before he could finish this oh so mysterious question. 

*5 second delay...brain processing*\\(°□°)/ "Oh ok! You two have fun being alone together~" Happy replied, teasingly. 

You perked up. Natsu and you, alone? Right now? Are you like an open book and Natsu could finally tell that something was wrong? Oh, what are you going to say? What is he going to say? What is going on? Why are you asking all of these questions?

"Hey, so um....I really like your costume. It looks good on you." Natsu said shyly 

Wow, there seemed to be a little blush growing on this dragon's face.

"Huh, oh this thing? Oh it's nothing, really. I'm just glad you were able to find me so quickly!" You were nervous now. Natsu isn't the type to compliment your looks. Where is this conversation going?

"Of course I could find you! You're not wearing a mask or anything! And besides..." he began to trail off, almost not wanting to say the next line.

"You are the cutest girl here, so how could I not come over to talk?"

Did..did he really just say that? Your heart probably jumped out of your chest hearing what you could have sworn was Natsu calling you cute. Could this be?

"AH! *cough cough* I mean, oh! I uh, don't know what to say.." Seriously, what could you say? You didn't want this moment to end, but you needed to know if there was more.

"Listen, earlier today I saw that something was bothering you. I didn't really understand, until I saw you just now. I guess dressing up as a dragon and having Happy be the knight wasn't really what you had in mind for tonight. But, who says that the knight gets the girl? It's not like we’re referencing a real fairy tail (tale) or anything. I say we write our own story and this one will have a happy ending for everyone!"

And with that, Natsu grabbed your hands and placed a quick peck on your lips. It all happened so fast! You couldn't believe it. For once, Natsu was able to read the mood and he just magically made your night better. 

Your face was about as red as a tomato, but then again, so was his. You both stood their awkwardly for a few seconds, wondering and waiting for what's next. 

"I was not expecting that!" you stuttered. "But, it was nice. Looks like I don't need candy tonight, I already got my treat." winking, you gesture Natsu towards the door.

"That's not the only treats in store for tonight. Come with me-" Natsu, still holding your hand, dashed towards the door.

Your arm was practically ripped off with how fast he moved. The two of you made your way out the front doors of the guild and down the sidewalk towards the heart of town. There waiting for you was none other than Sir Happy, with a hand full of flowers in his little paws. 

"There you two are! I've been waiting for hours! Come on, we have something kind-of important to do tonight!" Happy said, holding his arms out towards Natsu.

"Sorry buddy! I got a little side tracked. But we are here now and ready to go. Thanks for getting these-" reaching for the tiny bouquet, Natsu paused a moment. 

"I got these for you. I figured you were going to dress up as some sort of princess or something, so I thought that maybe these would help add to the look...I was going to hand pick them myself, but I couldn't since you decided to come by this morning. So, I had Happy go out to this field where there are tons of pretty flowers, and I told him which ones to pick. He did a pretty good job. So, here!" Natsu shoved the flowers into you.

Now you were really taken aback. Looking back on this whole ordeal, you thought, why did I doubt him so much? You didn't think he was capable of being such a romantic. He happily proved you wrong. Maybe he knew all along how you perceived him. Perhaps he knew you had deep feelings for him and that you didn't think he could be a "decent" boyfriend. It turns out that both of you had been planning on sharing your feelings for a long time, and you both thought tonight would be the perfect time. It's funny how things work out in the end, huh?

With your costume now having added pizzazz, you felt like a real princess. And this time, why not the dragon? He is your prince charming and there is nothing that could happen to change that.

Now with all of the romance stuff out of the way, you started your trick-or-treating adventure. You couldn't believe how many compliments you were getting on your costume! Everyone loved it! And your Dragon prince was a big hit too. By the end of the night, the three of you would have enough candy to last till next year, or maybe next week. We'll see.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for a friend. It was a Halloween event I hosted over on DevaintArt and we each had to write someone a so  
story. Funny thing is, my gift was also a Natsu X reader XD
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please let me know of any grammar errors or stuff like that!


End file.
